Louisiana
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = The Bayou State | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Swamp Thing; True Blood | poi = Baton Rouge; Bon Temps; Bunkie; Houma; Monroe; New Orleans; Shreveport | 1st = }} Louisiana is a U.S. State located in the Southeastern United States. More than most states in the U.S., Louisiana has a long and rich history in the horror genre. One of its most populous riverside ports is the city of New Orleans, whose culture and haunted history has contributed greatly to the spirit of Louisiana. Louisiana has been used as the primary setting for several genre projects, not the least of which includes Anne Rice's The Vampire Chronicles and The Lives of the Mayfair Witches series of novels. Louisiana is also the main setting from the 1990 Swamp Thing television series. More recently, it has been used as the backdrop for the HBO series True Blood, which takes place in the fictional town of Bon Temps. According to folklorist Robert Damon Schneck, the legend of the Bye Bye Man began with a blind albino from Louisiana, who was born in the 1920s. He would travel from town to town on a train with his dog-like companion Gloomsinger, which was a creature composed of the eyes and tongues of its victims. The Bye Bye Man carried a "sack of gore", wherein he would place body parts from his victims. As the legend progressed, the Bye Bye Man would hone in on those who spoke its name, selecting them as his next victim. History vs. Hollywood; Is 'The Bye Bye Man' Based on a True Story? In film Shark Night 3D In the 2011 film Shark Night 3D, a group of seven college students from Tulane University in New Orleans take a summer vacation out on Lake Pontchartrain. Their plans for a fun-filled weekend of motorboating and wakeboarding turns to carnage as the students are attacked by hungry schools of sharks of varying species. Points of Interest ; Baton Rouge: Baton Rouge is the capital and second largest city in Lousiana. ; Bon Temps: Bon Temps is a small town in Louisiana and the primary setting of the HBO series True Blood. It is the sight of Merlotte's Bar and Grill as well as the Compton, Stackhouse and Thornton residences. ; Bunkie: This was the town where Drew Marshall and his sister Cindy lived for a time. Sookie Stackhouse and Sam Merlotte traveled to Bunkie after Sookie experienced visions of Cindy's death. They visited Big Patty's Pie House, where Cindy worked as a waitress, and the Bunkie Sheriff's Department. ; Elmendorf: A bayou town in Southern Louisiana, this was the location of a run-down motel operated by a man named Judd. Judd preyed on motel guests, which he murdered with a scythe and fed to his pet alligator. Eaten Alive (1977) ; Houma: Houma is a wetlands region located in the Louisiana bayou. It is the home of the Swamp Thing and his wife Abigail Arcane. In the Swamp Thing television series, it is the home of the Kipp family. ; Monroe: Monroe is a city in and the parish seat of Ouachita Parish, Louisiana. In the True Blood mythos, Monroe is not far away from the fictional town of Bon Temps in the equally fictional Renard Parish in Northwestern Louisiana. This was where Lorena Krasiki turned Bill Compton into a vampire in 1862. In the modern era, Tara Thornton once went to a party in Monroe with her cousin, Lafayette Reynolds. True Blood: The First TasteTrue Blood: Sparks Fly Out ; New Orleans: New Orleans is one of the most heavily visited tourist spots in the United States. It is the home of voodoo, Mardi Gras and Louie Armstrong. New Orleans is the principal setting in Anne Rice's The Vampire Chronicles. ; Renard Parish: Renard Parish is a fictional parish located in Northwestern Louisiana. In the television series True Blood, the town of Bon Temps is located in Renard Parish. ; Shreveport: Shreveport is also a locale featured in the TV series True Blood. It is the home of the vampire bar known as Fangtasia. Films that take place in * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter * Autopsy * Candyman II: Farewell to the Flesh * Cat People (1982) * Demonic * Dracula 2000 * Dracula II: Ascension * Dylan Dog: Dead of Night * Eaten Alive * Happy Death Day * Happy Death Day 2U * Hatchet * Hatchet II * Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles * Last Exorcism, The * Mummy's Curse, The * Reaping, The * Savage Bees, The * Shark Night 3D * Son of Dracula (1943) * Swamp Thing * Texas Chainsaw * Venom * Xtinction: Predator X TV programs that take place in * 30 Days of Night: Blood Trails * American Horror Story: Coven * Originals, The * Scream Queens * Swamp Thing * True Blood Episodes that take place in * Tales from the Crypt: Staired in Horror Books that take place in * Frankenstein: Prodigal Son * Interview with the Vampire * Southern Vampire Mysteries: Dead Until Dark * Southern Vampire Mysteries: Living Dead in Dallas Comics that take place in * American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men * Dark Days * Tales of the Zombie Vol 1 Characters from Holland * Terrell * Terry Bellefleur * Toad Boy * Trashy blonde * Truman Burrell * Victor Crowley * Viktor Kruglov * Will Kinney * Willa Burrell * Woman with fries * Zoe Benson Unclear whether this is her home state or not. |- }} People who were born in * Anne Rice * Billy Slaughter * Bob Clark * Deneen Tyler * Ed Nelson * Eric Laneuville * Guy Gallo * Ian Somerhalder * John Mese * Judi Ann Mason * Louis Edmonds * Louis Herthum * Michael Kenworthy * Nancy Barrett * Paul Rae * Phil Fondacaro * Pruitt Taylor Vince * Sam Trammell * Shelley Hennig * Victor Miller Notes & Trivia * Shreveport was the birth place of Dark Shadows star Nancy Barrett. * The 2011 film Shark Night 3D was filmed on location in Shreveport, Louisiana. External Links * at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:Louisiana